Victims
, Oli, and Josh.]] There is a total of 9 known victims in the Hostel series Hostel In the first film the main cast consists of Paxton, Josh, and Oli. The three head on a trip through Europe looking for thrills. They come across a man named Alexi who tells them of hostel in Slovakia filled with american loving women. *'Paxton:' Paxton is the main character in Hostel. After both his friends turn up missing he goes looking for them. His search eventually leads him to the factory. Unaware he is walking into his own trap he is captured. He manges to escape going on a bloody rampage through the factory trying to find his way out. He is the lone survivor of the first film. **'Purchaser: Johan' **Note: He is tracked down by Elite Hunting in the second film and is killed. *'Josh:' Josh is the shy sensible character. He is drugged and passes out in the hotel room were he is kidnapped. He wakes up bound to a chair in the factory were he is killed. **'Purchaser: The Dutch businessman' *'Oli: '''Oli is an Icelandic drifter picked up by the guys when they pass through Paris,France. He joins then on there journey through Europe which leads then to Slovakia. One night, Oli heads off with a girl he met earlier named Vala. That is the last time the guys here from Oli as he is kidnapped and brought to the factory were he is beheaded. **'Purchaser: The Dutch businessman' *'Kana: Kana is a japanese girl who along with her friend Yuki stay at the hostel in Slovakia. The guys make plans to board a train home with her after Oli and Yuki go missing. During Paxton's escape he rescues her from being killed by a client who was currently burning here eye with a blow tourch. The two escape but after seeing her disfigured face Kana commits suicide by jumping in the path of a train. '''Purchaser: The American client *Yuki: Yuki and Kana are staying at the hostel in Slovakia. Yuki is kiddnapped and taken to the factory were she is tortured and killed although her death is off screen. Purchaser: The Dutch businessman Hostel: Part II , Lorna, Whitney, and Beth.]]' In Hostel: Part II Beth, Whitney, and Lorna Make up the essential cast. They meet an attractive young women named Axelle on an overnight train to Prouge who tells them of a luxourious spa in Slovakia. *'Beth: Beth is the main character in Hostel: Part II. She has inherrited a fortune after her mother past away and buys her way out after being brought to the factory. She also kills Stuart as part of the agreement after he offends her buy calling her a cunt. She is the lone survivor and currently the only survivor of Elite Hunting to be able to buy there way out. **'''Purchaser: Todd **Note: Although Todd is her purchaser she is offered up to his best friend Stewart. *'Whitney': Whitney is Beth's party animal best friend. Whitney is bought by Todd who backs out after killing her after cutting her scalp off accidently with a circular saw. Stewart finishes the job buy decapitating her with a machete. **'Purchaser: Todd' Lorna: Lorna is an emotional young women who meets Beth and Whitney in Italy and decides to come along with them. She is kiddnapped when they arrive in Slovakia and killed by Mrs. Bathory who cuts her neck open after slashing her back multiple times with a sickle and bathing in her blood. **Purchaser: Mrs. Bathory Miroslov: A russian man who meets Whitney at the harvest festival. The audience is lead to believe he is working with Elite Hunting until he is seen at the end of the film being eaten alive by an Italian cannibal. **'Purchaser: Cannibalistic client' Category:Victims